Betrayal
by WriterGirl713
Summary: Full Summary Inside. DxS are going out and Danny's powers are skyrocketing. Vlad finds out about this and sets to break them apart. He frames Sam for betraying Danny, and Danny's heartbroken. Sam won't speak to him because he won't believe her that she
1. Newfound Power

**Betrayal**

**Hello all! Yes! It's what you've all been wanting! I'm actually doing a sequel to LIES! Yippee! You don't have to read Lies to understand this one, but it would be better if you did read it, because I may refer to it in some chapters. I sure hope everyone likes this one as much as they did the first! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713, Fluff Master**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom dang-it!

**_Sequel to Lies_**

Danny and Sam are going out and Danny's powers are skyrocketing because he's so happy. Vlad finds out about this and sets to break the couple apart. He frames Sam for betraying Danny, and he's heartbroken. Sam won't speak to him because he won't believe her that she's innocent, but it's hard on her too. Can anything get the hardheaded couple back together before Vlad kills Danny and makes out with his mom? DxS as usual!

_**Chapter 1: Newfound Power**_

(Tucker's POV)

It had been a week since Sam had confessed her honest love for Danny and the two couldn't be happier. First they beat me into a pulp and Sam shoved a salad down my throat (I'm still trying to get rid of the taste) when they found out I was the one who let Desiree loose in the first place and then they got right down to the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. They were a 'bit' shy at first, but now they were holding hands in public. _Huge_ achievement, huh? Well, when they were alone they didn't hesitate to snuggle up to one another. I know this because I've got a camera in the top corner of Lover Boy's room, and that's where they always are. Don't worry, I shut the camera off when they start French kissing, except for that one time when I couldn't get the stupid thing to work and Danny started down Sam's cheekbone. Boy was I glad when he stopped at her neck! They both swear up and down they haven't passed second base, but I have my doubts about that. Anyway, there's a story at hand! It all started when I was tailing Danny and Sam on their third date in the park.

"It sure is beautiful tonight." Sam said, sighing softly and resting her head on Danny's shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's always beautiful when you're here." He murmured, running his fingers through her soft, lilac scented black hair.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Danny Fenton, you're the cheesiest boy I've ever met." Sam said fondly, smiling. Danny chuckled.

"I try." He said, a big goofy grin fixed to his face. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled her head off his shoulder, walking down the path in the moonlight. Danny followed her like a lost dog, as usual. He actually told me he loved their moonlit walks. Everything was quiet, everything was peaceful. It gave him and Sam a chance to be completely alone...or so he thought. Yeah, I pick on him about the "macho" quiet peaceful thing every once in a while, but I butt out as soon as his eyes turn green. That's been a really bad sign for me the past two weeks.

The two walked hand in hand for a few minutes with me following silently behind them. They were talking about the moon again and blushing whenever the other looked down from the great orb in the sky and into their eyes. And then Danny's ghost sense went off.

(Danny's POV)

I'd been talking to Sam about how her eyes made the moon jealous when my ghost sense went off and a cold shiver ran up my spine. Sam saw this and nodded her head. She knew I had to go. I smiled at her and turned from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom before I flew off after the ghost.

As it turns out, the ghost was Technus. I grinned evilly and cracked my knuckles. Technus was a favorite of mine to fight these days. At the ominous (yeah I know what that word means, I'm not completely clueless, oh wait, what did Sam say I was clueless about again?) cracking of my knuckles, Technus turned and saw me floating across from him with a confident smirk on my face.

"Back to finish the fight, Technus? Or rather, back to let me finish the fight for you?" I said arrogantly. I looked down at Sam and grinned.

"Watch this, Sammy!" I shouted as I charged up an ecto-blast. I changed my mind and closed my eyes to concentrate, knowing I had powers that were about ready to surface (I have no idea why I knew this, but who cares?) Suddenly I opened my eyes wide and a green ray poured from them, engulfing Technus and shocking him severely. He screamed, but pushed a button on his new and "improved" lab coat and he was released from the power. I just smirked all the more, blinking the smoke from my eyes and thinking of what to try next.

I braced myself and felt green energy surge through my body and engulf me. My whole body was glowing green now and I released a thin string of energy. It lashed out and attached itself to Technus. Technus, who was apparently wondering how on earth and the Ghost Zone I could have gotten so powerful, merely stared as the string of green energy pinned his arms to his sides and began to thicken.

Getting bored watching the string, now a thick rope, thicken slowly, I flicked my fingers in its direction and it immediately covered Technus in glowing green ecto-energy. I looked down at Sam, who was watching in bafflement, and then let a surge of power leave my bubble of ecto-energy and jump to the trapped ghost. Technus screamed, but his scream was cut off as he was knocked unconscious by the powerful energy. I released him and caught him in the beam of the Fenton Thermos before he hit the ground.

I capped the lid of the thermos as I landed and turned human, smiling triumphantly. Sam ran into my arms.

"That was amazing Danny! How did you do that?" She said, grinning from ear to ear as she embraced me happily.

"Well, I think I got my new powers because I've been so happy lately." I said, hoping she would ask.

"What the heck can make you _that_ happy?" Bingo!

"Only you." I said, my mood and voice softening. She smiled and pulled out of the hug to look into my honest eyes. I leaned in and kissed her again. She met me halfway and I once again savored every second her lips were on mine, touching me so tenderly, so lovingly. She was amazing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck, both of us were pulling each other closer. Our tongues fought passionately and I could've sworn I heard fireworks in the background, or maybe it was Tucker's PDA. _Oh well, killing him and leaving a bloody mess can wait, I'm kissing Sam now. _I thought, and forgot about him completely.

Sam and I parted and I took in a deep breath of the cool night air.

"I love you, Sam." I said, pulling her close.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam said to me, tucking her head beneath my chin and resting it on my chest. I pushed a strand of hair out of her face and cradled her in my arms. I love holding her, and I know I always will.

(General POV)

A dark form in the shadows had been watching the young phantom and the independent Goth since the fight with Technus. "Hmm, the girl makes him happy, which in turn increases his power. _I_ may not even be able to rival him in his present state, but all that can be fixed easily enough. Muhahahahahaha!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! Little cliffie for you! Not major, but I think it's good enough. I've got a WAY better cliffie waiting for you in Now I See You, Now I Don't, but that's in one of the later chappies, so you'll have to wait for the major shocker that'll have TONS of flames for me when readers misinterpret the cliffie! But then again, I might follow the other plot line I've been saving for it, I never really know until I post it:)**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel and Official Master of Fluff**


	2. Daniel You Leave That Lizard ALONE!

**Hi everyone! YAY! More updates...Finally. : I'm so so so so sorry for staying away for so long, I've just been trying to warm up to high school. I'm not having the slightest bit of trouble, but I don't have much free time, 'cause I get home late and have to do homework and chores on top of that. Even though it keeps me so busy, I'm still having the time of my life at high school! I've been meeting tons of friends I haven't seen since second grade! Anyway, sorry I've got Danny and Sam a bit OOC, but I really think they'd act like this if all fear of each other was removed, so I'm going to keep going like this. As always, Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom...grrrrrrr!

**Chapter 2: Daniel Fenton, you leave that lizard alone!**

(Sam's POV)

I woke up the next morning to find I was in Danny's room. I grinned when I looked around and saw Danny slouched in front of his computer, fast asleep. As for me, I had been sleeping on his bed, which smelled just like him by the way. I don't think I've slept better in my life. Anyway, how did I end up waking up in Danny's room, you ask? Funny story actually. Danny had flown me back to his house after our date to do our homework, but we ended up making out again first.

NO, I am NOT blushing!

Well, when we finished making out (still not blushing!) we took our books out and started the dull homework. You know half the stuff you learn in school you never use after the fact, right? Yeah, stupid...and boring enough to put you to sleep, literally! Danny fell asleep before I did, being less focused and already tired from the fight with Technus and our late night walk, though he refused to admit it. Well, I put a blanket over him and watched him sleep for a while. I, um, completely forgot about my homework and after a while I fell asleep too. Heh, guilty as charged.

"Morning Sam. Sleep well?" Danny asked through a huge yawn. I laughed.

"Of course I slept well! 1, I was away from my parents 2, I was dead beat and 3, I was in the same room as you in your bed that smells just like you." Danny blushed and I grinned at him.

"Now who's cheesy?" He mumbled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Still you!" I said cheerfully. He frowned in defeat and seemed to ponder something before he looked back up at me.

"Wanna go to the park?" He asked me, smiling hopefully.

"With you? Duh!" I said, rolling my eyes and walking over to him. He smiled and turned ghost before taking me in his arms and flying through the wall.

-------------------------------------------

"DANNY! What the hell was that for!" I shouted, slapping him across the face. He was laughing his head off at his devious feat.

"Do you really think I would drop you?" He asked, still laughing. I rolled my eyes to cover my embarrassment.

"No, but don't EVER do that again!"

"Okay." He mumbled, hanging his head like a two-year-old in trouble. I immediately forgave him for scaring me like that. I could never stay mad at Danny; he was just too damn cute, and sweet, and hot, and passionate, the list could go on. I love him so much! Oh, sorry, you wanted to hear the rest of the story, right? Ok, um, (again, not blushing!) we landed and started walking through the park, thankful it was Sunday and there was no school.

"Hey, Sam, look over there!" Danny said, grinning and pointing to a park bench. I followed his azure gaze and my eyes fell upon a small lizard. Danny immediately ran up to the reptile and caught it.

"It's a blue-belly!" He said, grinning and looking over at me. He was apparently very proud of himself that he could identify it. I was watching him with a raised eyebrow. He disregarded this and the hand not holding the lizard began to glow green.

"DANIEL FENTON, YOU LEAVE THAT LIZARD ALONE!" I shouted. He jumped and dropped the lizard by accident. It ran back up the bench and lay still, thinking no one could see it. Danny was looking at me with the most comical expression. I tried to reprimand him, but the words were lost on my lips. He looked so funny I just started laughing. This made his expression even funnier.

"What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Still clueless, Danny?" I managed to choke. I jumped as my cell phone rang. I flipped the black razor open and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sammykins, you need to come home immediately!" I cringed. Not again! My mom has a habit of going through my room and writing whole lists of things she found that were "objectionable, immoral, and obnoxious" and I figured she'd probably done it again, meaning my room was likely standing in a garbage bag at the moment.

"I'll be right there." I said wearily, hanging up. Danny looked at me, clearly wanting to know who the caller was, but apparently not wanting to voice his question. I rolled my eyes.

"It was my mom. I've got to go." I said. Danny frowned.

"I'm really sorry, Danny." I said. He shook his head.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault after all. Just, do you want a ride and...can I have a goodbye kiss?" He asked hopefully, almost shyly. I rolled my eyes again.

"No, I think I'll run, I haven't had a good run in a long time. And you're not supposed to ask, Danny. But of course you can have a goodbye kiss." I said, and our lips locked briefly before I ran out of the park towards my mansion.

(General POV)

Unknown to Sam, Danny went straight back to the park bench and the lizard. He looked around for a minute before changing into Danny Phantom and catching the lizard again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 2! I'd like to remind you all that I'm SUPER SORRY for not updating for so long, but high school's been keeping me under a mountain of books, studying, homework, etc. The good news: I hardly get any homework from my English 1 Honors class except reading, which really helps my writing! I've already seen tons of different writing styles I've never seen before and some are pretty good. I might figure out how to use some of them, but the ones that are over three hundred years old are out of the question, lucky for you! Well, I'd better start work on chappie 3! Until next chappie,**

**-WriterGirl713, Fluff Master**


	3. Flying Like An Angel

**New chappie! YAY! Sorry it took me so long to update! Read, Enjoy, and Review as usual!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer** I don't own Danny Phantom

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: Flying Like An Angel**_

(Danny's POV)

Around noon, I left the park and the now glowing green lizard and flew to Sam's house, wondering if she was out of trouble yet. I landed on her balcony and walked through the wall, invisible of course. I smiled as I saw her lying on her bed, sound asleep. I crept over to and lay beside her, turning visible as I did so.

"Sammy." I cooed, trying to wake her as softly as I could.

"Sammy, wake up. I've got a surprise for you." I heard her sigh in her sleep and she made to turn over, but found me in her way. Her arms snaked around me and held me close while I put on a blushing fit.

"Hi Danny." She mumbled thickly, pressing her head against my chest and breathing deeply as she woke. I smiled and ran my fingers through her soft raven hair.

"Hi Sam." I said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"What did your mom want?" At this Sam looked up and rolled her eyes.

"She wanted me to try on another frilly pink dress." I laughed at this and Sam shot me a stern look, which made me laugh all the harder. It's not like I could help myself or anything! Especially with that look on her face!

"So, why did you wake me up, anyhow?" She asked, obviously trying to take my mind off the hilarity of her in a pink dress. It worked. I stopped laughing and looked into her eyes with a gentle smile.

"I have a surprise for you." I said simply before picking her up bridal style and flying through the ceiling. I landed on the roof of Fenton Works and set her down. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Don't worry; it should only hurt for a second." I said in what I hoped was a reassuring way. Sam's eyes widened at this and she looked more puzzled than ever, though I knew she wasn't frightened. She knew I would never hurt her.

"Hold still and try to relax as much as possible." Sam furrowed her eyebrows, but then did as she was told and relaxed her entire body so that she was leaning onto me. I chuckled.

"Um, I didn't mean that so literally. You have to stand up so I can use my hands." Sam again did as she was told. I took one steadying breath and put my hands on her shoulders. We were now an arm's length apart and I began to focus my powers. I closed my eyes in concentration and felt my hands start to glow green right before a sharp shock entered her body. She yelped in surprise and minimal pain and jumped slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, keeping my hands on her shoulders lest she fall. She nodded her head and started. I knew what she was feeling; I've felt it so many times before. Every bone in her body seemed weightless; it was a very strange sensation, but it felt curiously relaxing.

"What did you do?" She asked. Her voice seemed to echo slightly, but she took no notice. I smiled softly and took her hand.

"Leap into the sky with me." I said with stars shining in my eyes. Okay, I made the star thing up. Sam still didn't quite know what was going on, but she did know that she could trust me with her life; I know that for a fact since she told me once.

(Sam's POV)

I closed my eyes and jumped as high as I could. I waited to hit the ground again, but the jolt that was me falling back to Earth never came. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the smiling face of my boyfriend directly in front of me; he had dropped my hand.

"Don't be frightened, just look down." He whispered calmly. I looked at him strangely but then did as I was told and gasped. The ground was ten feet below me. I was flying; well hovering, but you get the point. I looked back up at him.

"Danny?"

"I made you fly." He said simply, smiling and letting his right hand glow green to emphasize his point. I floated forward, it wasn't as hard as I'd expected, and embraced Amity Park's famous phantom.

"You're the sweetest halfa in the universe." I said thankfully into his ear.

"Thanks, but do you want to have some fun? I've got the perfect place to go and we can do some aerobatics on the way!" Danny said, beaming. I then did a very un-me-like thing. I giggled and tagged Danny on the shoulder.

"Bet you can't catch me!" I shouted, flying away as fast as I could. I was still giggling when Danny took off after me.

"You don't stand a chance with no experience!" Danny countered, flying in front of me. I dodged out of the way and soared upward. Danny was surprised at my natural grace in the air; I could see it in his beautiful jade eyes. He stared after me in total awe for a moment before racing up after me.

I slowed down a bit and made some fancy maneuvers around Danny for a while to amuse myself.

"Okay already! I can't catch you! Could you _please_ stop trying to get away?" Danny panted after about ten minutes of this. I laughed and flew into his arms.

"Uh, Sam..." Danny tried to warn me, but my lips found his anyway. Unable to resist, he leaned into the kiss and deepened it. That's when he turned human. Both he and I began to fall...

CRASH!

(General POV)

Sam and Danny landed in a huge pile of raked up leaves and burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess this place is as good as any." Danny said through his laughter. Sam agreed and stood up with the help of Danny's hand. He reached over and lovingly pulled a leaf out of her hair, not knowing who was edging closer.

Danny gasped as his ghost sense suddenly went off. Sam looked at the blue mist concernedly and then glanced around at her surroundings, desperately scanning for the hopefully harmless ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!!!" Sam and Danny both sighed in relief at the presence of the weak ghost, completely forgetting that with the Box Ghost, trouble usually came.

Danny quickly went ghost and flew after the Box Ghost, who had decided to fly for his afterlife, and Sam jumped up after him, only to find that her ghost powers had worn off. She came crashing back to Earth with a dull _thud_. She screamed as something hit her hard in the back of the head and everything went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! Another chappie completed!!! Review away! Sorry about the length, I've been rushed!**

**-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel**


	4. Betrayal

**Hello readers! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in AGES, but time just kinda slipped by what with the sudden increase in schoolwork and whatnot…oh, and did I mention the KILLER WRITER'S BLOCK??!?!?!?!? My head _still_ hurts!**

**I think this chappie could have been better, but my actually updating is a start, yes? Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own Danny Phantom

**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Betrayal_**

(General POV/Third Person Omniscient)

Sam moaned and opened her eyes to find two anxious azure ones hovering over her. It took her a moment to recognize the eyes and when she finally did, she felt embarrassed for being in such a contition that he'd have need of waiting for her to wake up.

"Danny." She mumbled weakly. She had a splitting headache and found she couldn't think quite clearly, even past the fact that only seconds ago she'd been unconscious.

"What happened? How long was I out?" She asked groggily, reaching up and gently cradling her aching head.

"Shhh." Danny cooed softly, concernedly stroking her raven hair out of her eyes. Sam closed her stinging eyes at his heavenly touch and let his words wash over her.

"Save your breath, whatever hit you did it pretty hard. You've been out for most of the night." He lowered himself back onto her bed and snuggled up to her beneath the red comforter.

"Just let yourself go back to sleep. It's almost morning." Danny began to gently rub her back to lull her into sleep and she closed her eyes in contentment. Shortly after she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

When next she woke the sun had risen and Danny was still there, sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled at him and got up slowly, careful not to wake the overworked halfa. She took a quick shower and got dressed as quietly as she could and sat down at her desk to await Danny's revival.

Suddenly something sounded in Sam's mind and she lost control. She knew what was happening and her mind was clear again, but could do nothing to stop it; her motor skills had been somehow deactivated and put in the hands of an unknown source. Her body stood seemingly of its own accord and walked quietly out of the room, leaving Danny to sleep in.

(Danny's POV)

I yawned and rolled over in the hopes of finding Sam lying beside me, sleeping peacefully with that angelic face of hers...but I fell off the bed instead. I guess it was the typical start to a typical bad day; bad being the understatement and operative word. I got up, took a quick shower, and got dressed, neglecting to brush my messy hair as always.

When I'd woken up, I had thought that Sam was in the bathroom or something, but I'd taken a good ten minutes to get ready and she still hadn't shown up. I was beginning to worry; Sam wouldn't just leave for school without me, especially because I was in _her_ house, and anyway, her backpack was still on her desk.

Jumping to the most likely (and frightening) conclusion, I went ghost and flew through the window, thinking an enemy of mine had gotten to her; but which one? I combed the city until five after eight, when I looked down at my watch and realized I was five minutes late for my first period class. I sighed heavily and flew as fast as I could to Casper High, thinking I'd look for Sam at the next break. I hoped she was okay.

I landed gloomily and glanced around to find a place to turn human when I spotted a crowd of people all huddled together in a semicircle. I couldn't resist the urge to find out what it was everyone was fussing over, so I went invisible and floated over into the crowd. Bad idea.

I gasped and drew away slightly when I saw what, or more accurately 'who', everyone was so interested in. Sam was alive and well (or at least I thought so at the time), standing in the middle of the crowd and smirking in a way I'd never seen before as she spoke. I was so surprised to see her that I turned visible. Another bad move.

Sam caught sight of me and smirked even wider, confusing me still further.

"Look everyone! Here's Fenton now!" My eyes widened in disbelief as the crowd turned to see me. I was in ghost mode, what...no! How could she have done this to me?

"Sam?" I breathed, shaking. She nodded and gave a little laugh.

"Your secret's out Danny. FLY!" And I flew. I flew blindly out of the school as my ghostly eyes filled with rivers of tears and overflowed. I flew through buildings and airplanes, trying desperately to get away from the awful truth, trying desperately not to think.

**

* * *

Oh, tragic, Sam's betrayed Danny. Rolling eyesLike we all didn't see that one coming, huh? But the question is, did she do it of her own free will, and if so... why? Next chappie should be based on Danny and how he handles the initial attack from Sam, so review like mad and I'll update quick! **

**-WriterGirl713**


End file.
